Fields Of Innocence
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: Inspired by Evanescence. Leona sings an old song from her childhood, thinking of the man he loved back at the orphanage she had been...Seto.


**Only for you**

**Disclaimers**

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh characters, just Leona and my crazy ideas.**

**Since the performance of Leona is about to come soon, I decided to create a songfic based on one of the songs that inspire me writing my series. This is also a sample of what's going to happen in the last parts of my story ''Can you remember'', but consider this fic an extra/deleted scene.)**

**If you liked my series so far**

***One sided love story * My friendship in exchange * Can you remember, **

**proceed, and I hope you will like it. **

**Thanks for your visit. :)**

* * *

( Leona sings the ''fields of innocence'' while rehearsing with her band and thinks about Seto, who used to be in the same orphanage with her when they were younger... Seto has no idea that she was searching for him ever since they got separated and finally found him. She is hosted in his mansion because she saved Mokuba's life, but Seto doesn't seem to remember her whereas she has decided to remind him of her once her performance takes place... by performing the songs she used to sing back then. In this specific period when this oneshot takes place, Seto is missing and Leona gets the chance to express herself...)

_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child_

Yes, you used to be a sweet and kind hearted boy, the one I fell in love for the rest of my life the very first moment I saw you... Your blue eyes warmed my heart and made me a slave of you forever... Even if I lost you, I was determined to search for you in every corner of the world, just to find your smile again...

_Slowly those feelings_

_Were clouded by what I know now_

But then, you had changed so much ever since then. That changed me, too, knowing that you were not anymore the one I loved... I never ceased to wonder why that happened, despite knowing how hard time you had with your step father...He is the one who made you what you are today...

_Where has my heart gone_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_oh I..._

I never thought you would lose your heart...Why did you become so cold? What did hurt you so much?

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

I know you d' like to go back, to remember how it was to be a happy child, however hard time you had with the kids bullying you and your brother...

_I still remember the sun_

_Always warm on my back_

Your smile was my own sun to keep me warm...When I had been seeing you playing with your brother, you were sparkling as if you were an angel...I always admired you, and never took my eyes off you...

_Somehow it seems colder now_

Of course it is colder, because you are the cold one now...

_Where has my heart gone_

Even my own heart has left my chest, since you took it with you...and you smashed it into millions of pieces...

Trapped in the eyes of a stranger

You have become a stranger to me and that hurts me so much you can't afford to learn...and maybe I don't want you to learn...

_oh why..._

Why? Why all of this pain inside me? Why being the one who's never loved by the one that I long for...?

_I want to go back to_

Wish I could turn back time, wish I had not been so shy...

_Believing in everything_

But most of all, I wish I could hope again, like I did back then....when I had hoped you would be mine one day...

To my astonishment, Seto had returned earlier that night and walked in just the exact time the song was over...

''What was that song?'' he said a bit surprised.

''Nothing. Just a stupid balad.'' I replied.

He frowned, then said :

''I think I've heard it somewhere before, a long long time ago...''

''When?''

''It's none of your business, it seemed kinda familiar, that's all.'' he told me and left...

That was one of the songs I was singing back at the orphanage...

**Yes I know, I am too romantic at times, but this idea has really taken over me. It is strange how can my mind jump from one thing to another, like writing a parody and immediately write something sad. I guess I am insane, but who cares? :p**


End file.
